In the information centric world, patient's health care is to be monitored on a continuous basis. This is of prime importance since the information about the patient helps the physician to give further treatment to the patient.
Handheld devices (such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablets, PDAs, dedicated devices) have been used in conjunction with medical devices. However, use of such devices have been only in the diagnostic mode, with the device receiving information from the medical device and the handheld device performing analysis on the data and providing an analysis and report (which may be diagnostic in nature).
Handheld devices are unable to control the medical devices as the timing requirement of time critical operation cannot be guaranteed. For example calls can come when an interaction is ongoing between the mobile device and the medical device. Due to aforementioned reasons, there is need for a system to behave in a deterministic way in a mobile device to control or interface with the medical device.